


Naughty and Nice

by kinderjedi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinderjedi/pseuds/kinderjedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://space_wrapped.livejournal.com">space_wrapped</a> prompt #14: <i>While decorating for the Enterprise's Winter Festival, McCoy discovers a previously unknown kink. (Bondage, Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Cosplay...) Jim is more than happy to help him explore.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty and Nice

"Well, Bones, it looks like you've got yourself in a predicament," Jim said. He circled him slowly, coming to a stop in front of Leonard at last. Jim put his hands on his hips, his lips twitching and his blue eyes gleaming with humor. 

"Dammit, Jim. You can wipe that smirk right off your face," Leonard growled. He twisted again, trying to get free, but the vaguely pine-scented garlands they had been decorating the recreation room with held him close. He could swear they were getting tighter, in fact. One minute he’d been stringing them around the edge of the pool table, and the next thing he knew, they’d latched onto him good and tight. "Get these damn things off me before they cut off my circulation and M'Benga has to amputate. And I don’t care what the botanists say, this is the last time we’re using unfamiliar plants for anything on this ship. ‘Just like the real thing’, my ass."

Jim grinned broadly at that, the little shit. "Come on, Bones. Surely it's not as serious as that."

“Just get them off me, Jim,” Leonard scowled. "Or so help me, you can sleep on the couch tonight." A peculiar look crossed his face, and he twitched. “Jim... I think this godforsaken plant is trying to get in my pants.”

"Is it?" Jim asked. He knelt and studied the vines wrapped around Leonard, his tongue poking out of his mouth. He traced the path of the surprisingly strong tendrils as they snaked around and between Leonard’s legs up to his fly. “Fuck. You know, I think you’re right.” He set to work trying to prise the tendrils free. Leonard tried to ignore the fact that he was getting hard, Jim’s fingers rubbing and bumping against his cock through his pants and underwear. 

“Jim...” Leonard ground out.

“...Bones,” Jim said a few moments later. He glanced up, then smiled, his hands rubbing Leonard’s thighs. “You’re kind of tense. Do you think you could--”

“No, Jim.” Leonard cut him off, his face flushing bright. “Got my arms and hands, too. So just... do what you need to do.” Hogtied by holiday decorations and laid out like... like a feast, if he was reading the look on Jim’s face correctly. He narrowed his eyes, suddenly aware that Jim seemed rather unperturbed by this turn of events. “On second thought, how ‘bout you tell me who approved the use of this stuff for the decorations.”

Jim gave him that all-too-familiar smile. The one that all but screamed _trust me, Bones, you’re gonna love it._ “You know how we were joking around last year about me tying you up with the tinsel garland and fucking you ‘six ways to Sunday’, I think you called it?”

“I don’t see any tinsel garland, Jim,” Leonard pointed out. He licked his lips. “But now that you’ve got me here, it seems a shame to waste the opportunity, now doesn’t it?”

Jim’s mouth crushed against Leonard’s, effectively shutting him up. “Merry Christmas, Bones,” he panted when they parted for breath.


End file.
